


以牙还牙，以眼还眼

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一个人的死亡只有一次，只能属于一个人，而现在维吉尔的死亡属于但丁。





	以牙还牙，以眼还眼

但丁中午十一点在沙发上醒来的时候发现电灯整夜没关。他爬起来，慢腾腾地关了灯，从柜子里捞出一个杯子，吹一吹灰，倒了杯水。冰箱里的存货大概几天前就空了，好在水龙头还能用。一杯凉水下肚，但丁后知后觉地意识到自己最近睡眠时间过长，总是多梦。他对种种异常不怎么在意，这可能是魔力爆发的后遗症，也可能是那棵树把他补得太好，导致黑夜也同头发胡子一起被迫延长。

他还处于恍惚状态，好像是第一次看到自己基本没发挥过作用的厨房似的，凑过去开关了两下燃气灶，看到蓝色的火苗噌地一下冒出来又矮下去，被窗缝里钻进来的风吹得直晃。

但丁从厨房转出来，拎着那个空掉的杯子上了二楼。他还不饿，也不知道醒了要做什么，或许他该干点有意思的事。于是他琢磨着要不要把玻璃杯顶在头上。

这种思考被拐角的镜子截停了。

或许突然看到自己的脸是件吓人的事儿，在但丁反应过来之前，他就扣下了扳机。于是现在他盯着镜框里自己那张四分五裂的面孔，突然想到它们竟裂而不碎。

如果他有什么预言的能力，现在就可以分析一番先验性的裂纹有没有二重含义，也大可以直接撕开皮肤掰断肋骨，简单方便地触碰自己的肺腑来占吉卜凶。

可惜但丁对战斗之外的事一窍不通，现在，他看着镜子，唯一能做的只是被带回过往的岁月。那时候他还拥有强烈的喜悦和痛苦，心总被鼓动着直接跳到脑子里，每一个瞬间仿佛都有魔力。

 

这话听起来有些可笑，毕竟但丁的确拥有魔力。

斯巴达的名字流传之前，古代人就已在自己的传奇和英雄身上隐约察觉魔力的存在。他们当时还不确定，只能将其形容为努斯（nous）。阿那克萨戈拉为其下了定义，认为在它潜入每个人之前，所有个体的精神还是未分的一体。而当它流动在每一个人体内，会根据所占有的一个物质躯体的范围和尺寸为其建造与该物质量级相一致的东西。因此，它越充分丰盈地显现，拥有者就最美、最合目的。

所以伯里克利有个称号是“努斯的肖像”——借由他的行动和思想，努斯在他身上人化，变得清晰可见了。

现在再一看，努斯不像魔力，倒是更像原力。

但丁大概是现在人间最强的存在。比起阿那克萨戈拉或者他的信徒伯里克利，或许努斯更多地选择在他身上显现。

之所以把“最强的存在之一”里的最后两个字划掉，是因为但丁几个月前亲手杀死了自己的兄弟。现在报应来了，先是魔力暴动，又是直接在魔界昏倒，再一睁开眼几个月都过去了，他连自己怎么回到了事务所都不知道，接下来就是不断的长眠和多梦。

他不断地梦到维吉尔，梦到和维吉尔战斗，然后做爱。那是真实发生过的事，他的确曾先被维吉尔的刀刃插入胸膛，转而又把自己胯下的刀刃插入维吉尔，就像橡皮手套翻了个里朝外。换一个时代，换一个性别，他们可能是同胞而错位的阿喀琉斯和彭勒西亚，在命定的夜晚配上银与白象牙，于燃烧的特洛伊追逐彼此的战马。

一旦从这样的梦里清醒过来，但丁就不得不承认纪德没错，回忆比想象的折磨要大得多。而且他唯一看过的那本纪德也是小时候从维吉尔手里抢过来的。

又过了几个月，但丁开始能从玻璃里断断续续地看到维吉尔。为此他终于换了面新镜子。但丁仅有的几个朋友都觉得他现在精神状态不太正常。但丁坚信这是误判，并意识到命运确有先验性。他热爱诗歌的母亲以两位诗人的名字为他们取名，于是杀掉了维吉尔的但丁会在夜里疼得满头冷汗，甚至怀疑自己垃圾食品吃太多得了什么心绞痛冠心病。现在不用怀疑了：是维吉尔的幽灵把他缠上了。或许魔力和灵魂也有什么兄终弟及的规矩，而且世上也不存在地狱，现在维吉尔的灵魂找不到他化成灰的肉体，就只能来找杀人凶手算总账。

但丁感觉到一种奇诡的快意，现在他和维吉尔的关系除了命定的同胞兄弟、后天的宿敌和偶然的肉体伴侣，现在又有了另一根坚固链条。一个人的死亡只有一次，只能属于一个人，而现在维吉尔的死亡属于但丁。

发现这件事后，但丁这段时间以来第一次肚子饿得咕咕叫，从桌底下摸出一沓外卖券，披萨店说现在正在下雪，配送得会比较慢，而且要加钱。

无所谓。他回答：该到的总会到。

 

尼禄来过几次，他觉得但丁的颓废也有自己的一份责任，但却不知道这只是他回归了自己大多数时间里的生命状态。现代人把衰退、堕落和失败看成一种悲惨的灵魂疲惫，希腊人则认为欠缺、匮乏、忧郁、痛苦才是快乐和力量的根源。所以对但丁来说这是缩回了舒适区。

但丁状似无意地提到，你知道吗？其实维吉尔不是你父亲。

还没等到尼禄回答，他就自顾自接上：他是你妈妈。

这大起大落，尼禄被他捉弄得脸都涨红了：就知道你没一句真话！

但下次顺路的时候，他还是会过来看看但丁有没有把自己懒死，像只记吃不记打的小狗崽。

但丁有时候也会想维吉尔是不是非得死掉才行。他问镜子里的维吉尔：我们为什么非得打到死才行？

希腊的悲剧诞生于它最强盛的年代。或许人会无意识地偏爱生命中的艰难和恐怖，渴求可怕的结局犹如渴求象样的敌手，以便来领教一下什么叫"害怕"？

他接着说道：我最近总是做梦，梦见我们都没死，然后我跟着你跳了下去。

但丁其实分不清那到底是多年前还是几月前的记忆，只记得维吉尔就像一个伸出手就能摘下的苹果，一个奇特而诱人、却不能去随便追求的热望。

当天他梦醒后是罕见的半夜，刚一睁眼就忘了梦的内容，坐了好一会儿才大概想起来是骗维吉尔喝酒之类的。他可怜的老哥根本没尝过酒精制品，没几杯就从脖子红到了耳朵。

然后他问梦里的维吉尔这样活着是不是比你把我捅死或者我把你捅死好多了？

维吉尔强撑着醉意回答他，但丁，我们不是为了这样活着才没死的。

后半截他怎么也回忆不起来了。但丁打开窗户吹冷风，看到夜色浓稠得像变质糖浆，可能是因为欠了电费，镜子里只有他自己漆黑的影子，他感觉像被吞进了一个恶魔的肚子里，他必须要划破魔物的肚子才能跑出来，才能继续就这么因为没死而活下去。

原来他不是因为要活着才没死，而是因为没死才必须得活下去。但丁想，完了，彻底完了，他被老哥绕进坑里去了。他突然想到某个一神教的故事：多默说假如没有亲眼所见，他就永远不会信，但在他要求证明的时候，内心其实早就已经相信了。

或许阿那克萨戈拉的努斯的确存在，现在它充满了但丁的胸膛，让他终于感受到自己渴望的相连般的幻肢痛从灵魂蔓延到肉体。

确认不再生存的决心里，但丁突然明白了，他不是一直被维吉尔的冤魂缠上，而是他一直放不过维吉尔的死亡。

现在他终于要把维吉尔的死亡还给他自己了。


End file.
